


my friends english homework

by trashbiiin



Category: my own this is homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbiiin/pseuds/trashbiiin
Summary: i scribed for her so here you go





	my friends english homework

**Author's Note:**

> this needs to be known unto the people

Malcolm ferreted for his school textbooks. he perused his room again and again, but his exigency for his textbook was not salient.  
Dina entered the room and died from inanition.  
Malcolm sighed he had an antipathy for her drama.  
She was an interloper in his life. He rarely gave her approbation.  
Suddenly, she jumped up, abating him.  
Her actions corroborated her mien.  
She was a slattern, with the blood of previous men in her nails.  
But today, she spoke to him with a virulence he hadn't heard before.  
"YOU ARE NOT SUBLUNARY"  
Suddenly, Malcolm solicitous.  
She was hardly benevolent, and definitely not singular. A murder of crows appeared behind her. They had imputations. 

OH NO  
OH GOD NO HELP ME I NEED WATER  
IM scared i need i nneed a body... I need Jennifer's body...  
my nails.... are caked with the blood of jennifers body... i killed her... help me.. i need hteopey  
hteopey he was my one true love save him he is hidden in the hem basement he... he took some weird cocaine like substance and started turning.... his nostrils.. they grew and grew until they could grow no more, his nostrils became a beanstalck and I began climbing. And the world I know grew smaller beneath my feet.  
i climbed and climbed, until i came into a biggggggggg castle. then a giant took me in his big hands and said,  
"your not my mom"  
i said  
"nah I'm ur step-sisterand i m here to have vonderful sexual intercourse with you.” The once overly confident large man seemed embarrassed now, fidgeting with his scarf and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
“I... don’t know what to say… you kidnapped me just for this?” Barry was not so confused anymore, which increased his horny. “I mean... I guess.” Gru seemed ecstatic at Barry’s reply. He stopped fidgeting and went right into foreplay.  
Gru stroked his fingers down the bee’s small body, making Barry squirm. “I wonder how much I can fit into you.” the man whispered in an almost moan. Gru tugged at Barry’s waistband and slowly started to remove his striped leggings, giving away his extra-large phat member. It was already dripping with pre-cum. “Woah, nice cock.”  
Barry was cautious though. He had to make sure he held in his sperm, or the pressure from the cum would kill him. But Gru was making it hard. Gru began to creep his fingers up into Barry’s hole but stopped suddenly.  
“Wait, are you a virgin?” Gru questioned.  
“I mean, yeah...” Barry was embarrassed to say but still confessed. Despite that, Gru smiled, grateful to be able to be Barry’s first lover.  
“Well, I’m honored to be your first.” He said and shoved a finger up Barry’s entrance.  
“A-ah Gru! Please be gentle, it’s still my first time!” Barry almost exploded right then but made sure to hold it in, saving it for the perfect moment.  
“I’m never gentle,” Gru moaned while continuing to thrust his fingers into Barry and simultaneously jerked his micro-penis. He then shifted his lower hand, making it tease his own anus. “Wait...would you like to be on top 😏?”  
“I- sure,” Barry was so nervous, but he persisted and slowly started to insert his mega-penis. Barry quickly found Gru’s prostate then begun to slowly thrust against it. He was unsure for a moment but started to go faster as he got the hang of it. After some time, Barry was thrusting so hard he was close to breaking the headboard with Gru. “F...f...fuck.. I’m...gonna..” Barry was terrified that he was going to cum.  
“You close?” Gru moaned. Gru had cum 7 times already and was still going strong. “I don’t know how you haven’t cum yet. You’re strong.” But saying that was a mistake, as it took Barry’s attention for a fraction of a second, just enough time for him to release the pressure he had put on his cock. His member was a fire hydrant bursting open for the fireman Gru, and the water cum. Jizz was everywhere. Gru was trying to gulp it up as fast as possible and was going to say something about it, but noticed something concerning first. Barry was gone.  
“Barry? Where’d you go?” Gru looked around for a second, then regretted when he found him. “Oh no…” Barry’s body, or what was left of him was lying on the bed. “No no no… I’m so sorry Barry…” Barry had been torn apart from the pressure of his orgasm, and Gru was already mourning over him, and would never be able to feel love again.


End file.
